


Le Matin de Paris

by Dawnwind



Category: I Spy (1965)
Genre: A day in a spy's life, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwind/pseuds/Dawnwind
Summary: When you're a spy constantly on the move, different cities and different hotels, it's the special little things that matter.
Relationships: Kelly Robinson/Alexander Scott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Le Matin de Paris

Le Matin de Paris  
By   
Dawnwind

Kelly woke quickly, but kept his eyes shut, listening. He spent too much of his life in different hotels, different locations, week in and week out. It had become a ritual to lie still and let the morning open up.

A woman's voice called out, "housekeeping!' in a French accent, from down the hall. 

It came back to him, the Hotel Tuileries, Paris, France. They'd gotten in late, the plane from Greece delayed for hours because of storms. He'd never stayed here before, so it was neutral ground—neither safe nor dangerous. 

There was a sudden roaring splash of a shower, literally yards from where he lay. It didn't last long, just enough for a quick soap up and rinse off. Kelly released all his tension when the water went off. The barely audible sound of bare feet padding on the carpet came up to the bed, and Kelly slitted one eye open to see his partner. 

"Clyde, get up! We have a briefing with Russ in forty-five minutes." Scotty swatted Kelly with a rolled up towel, beaming at him. "You want croissant and café au lait, you're going to have to shower fast."

Kelly smiled. This was his home.


End file.
